In a New Light
by Laurabeast
Summary: Enzo strives to make her smile, this time she sees that, and she sees that he's what she's been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always been an avid Klaroline fan, but I love Enzo's character, and I think he might finally be the one who'll stick by her even when it hurts. I hope you like it!**

"I hate you because if I don't hate you then I have to hate me, and I think I deserve better then that." She huffed off, Enzo smiled glad Liz was alive, and that Stefan was still getting the cold shoulder.

"You do, I see things went well." He skipped over the first bit even knowing that she would notice.

"You! You killed Tripp! What if it hadn't worked!? What if they'd killed my mom!" She yelled smacking him in the chest. He held his hands up in a placating gesture, trying not to smirk. She was cute when she was mad.

"I turned Tripp, which yes I suppose means I killed him, but it was only temporary. It was the only way to protect you and your mother while still getting revenge gorgeous. It worked didn't it?" He posed with that infuriating little smirk.

"It was a risk! God do you even think about the consequences of your actions, like ever?" She asked huffing past him, he frowned turning to walk beside her.

"Simmer down goldielocks, I knew exactly what would happen. Unlike some I never act without knowing the conciquences." He told her, she stopped abruptly turning and cutting him off.

"Always! Like the consiquences of killing waitresses! Did you ever think maybe if you hadn't just kept snatching people Tripp never would have suspected you, and when Stefan confrunted you, you would have just snapped his neck? Better yet did you ever stop to think that she might have been someone's sister, or mother, or lover, or only friend!

"People don't just disapear without hurting someone! Everyone has someone who'll miss them! You took those people away from someone because you were too lazy to compel them! Then you ratted me out, I trusted you, I was your friend too! God is that never enough for anyone!?" She yelled poking her finger into his chest over and over to punctuate her words.

He was stunned silent by her words, she growled wiping her eyes and shaking her head. The last bit struck home the hardest, why was it never him, why was he never enough? He'd thought those words too many times to count. She turned and left him gobbsmacked.

ELENA

"I found Liam, he's officially compelled, what was the second thing?" Caroline asked, Elena smiled weakly swallowing hard.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I need you to help me break the compulsion. I got bits back when I crossed the boarder last time, and now... even before... I know I said I didn't feel anything but... it was like when you want to remember a name and it's on the tip of your tongue. I could feel something missing that wanted desperatly to be there, and then I remembered.

It was only bits and pieces, but it was enough for that warm feeling you get when look at someone you like to come back, and then he said he loved me enough to let me go, and... I don't know it just broke my heart. I... I think I might be falling in love with him again, and I need to remember everything." Elena babbled, Caroline watched her as she ranted.

"So wait, what are we actually doing?" She asked, Elena looked up sheepish and hopeful.

"Repeatedly crossing the boarder, and you'll pull me back before I die." She explained, Caroline cringed holding her hands up.

"Oh no, no way! Elena you could die! Like for real!" Caroline insisited, Elena grabbed Caroline by both her shoulders.

"I know, but it would be worth it. Please Care!" She pleaded, Caroline wanted to cry. Elena was so deeply in love with Damon that even while she couldn't remember him she would die to love him. She'd had that with Stefan too, why couldn't she find that? Why was she never the one?

"Fine." She answered, her mind flashed to Klaus for a moment. He'd chosen her hadn't he? Well no, because despite them having mind blowing sex, he hadn't called or written a letter, or even text. Before he would have worked every loop hole around the whole leaving thing, but now he'd gotten what he wanted and moved on, and so had she.

She didn't love him, how could she? He was evil without purpous. He wanted to be redeamed but she wasn't enough to change him. So there it was, she still wasn't enough. No one would give up the thrill of evil, and the kill for her, she wasn't even worth that much.

Enzo stood over a half dead girl while Caroline's words echoed in his head like she was there nagging incesantly, but no that was only his own damn concience. He pulled out the girl's phone flipping the screen lock up. She had missed calls from "Donny3" and a text.

"Don't forget the milk sweetheart. I love you!" He growled tucking the phone back iinto her pocket and nipping his wrist to heal her. He hadn't killed a soul since she'd yelled at him.

"Forget me, you stopped because you hit a dog, the mongrel was fine." He compelled her and flashed away, a cursed woman.

"Caroline?" Enzo asked seeing her sitting with her legs curled up under her. She looked up at him wiping her eyes and forcing a smile.

"Hey." She whispered, she sniffed and wiped her face again.

"What's wrong goldielocks?" He asked moving to sit beside her. She shook her head smiling again.

"Elena got her memories back, I had to watch her almost die like a hundred times to do it, but she remembers." She told him, he could imagine how painful that would be ecpecially after she'd so recently lost a friend.

"That sounds entertaining." He said dryly, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you always around when I'm crying?" She asked feeling sorry for herself. He chuckled.

"I'm just the only one who's always around gorgeous, in case it escaped your notice my list of friends is a tad short." He explained it away, she laughed, and it was worth it. He knew he should apologize for risking her mother's life, but he wasn't sorry for killing Tripp.

"You do kind of suck at making friends." She mumbled, he put his arm around her.

"Well I may know some tidbit that may cheer ya up gorgeous." He coaxed, she looked up at him from his shoulder.

"What?" She asked ceriously, he smirked down at her brushing her hair off her cheek.

"Damon was lieing about Bonnie, he thinks we can still save her. Guess he thought she had been offed over there, but... there was something about a teddy bear. It was all very confusing." He told her, she sat up like a shot with a look of disbelief.

"Really, we can still save her?" She asked desperately, he smiled waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe so." He told her, she jumped forward and hugged him. He froze for a moment in shock, but then wrapped his arms around her waist. She was so soft, and smelled so like honey and melon.

"Thank you Enzo!" She said excitedly scrambling to her feet, he just smiled letting her go.

"Anytime gorgeous." He called after her, she waved back at him all his previous sins forgotten.

N.O.

"Hello gorgeous, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked when she finally tracked him down.

"Hey, okay, so I need your help." She told him, he chuckled slamming down his shot and getting up.

"With what?" He asked, she perked up brushing her hair from her face.

"I need to get some artifact thingy from this witch Niya in New Orleans. I was kind of hoping you could come." She told him, he cocked an eye brow at her skeptically stepping into her space.

"Are you asking me on another road trip love, or is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, she gave her best beaming smile.

"I sort of had fun last time, and... okay so my ex... I don't even know what lives there and he's a hugely bad influance on me, and super evil, even more so then you, and I just don't wanna go alone okay. No one else will go." She pouted after her rant, he chuckled.

"Last pick am I?" He chided, she scoffed poking him in the chest.

"No, I haven't asked Damon, or Stefan yet." She told him, he smirked holding his hand over his heart.

"How could I refuse such a touching proposal. When do we leave gorgeous?" He asked, she beamed shifting towards the door.

"Nowish would be good, we can't bring Bonnie back until we get it." She told him, he went over and held the door out of the bar for her.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" He asked, she lead him out to her car with a bit of a hop in her step.

"So tell me about this ex of nonspecific origan." He prompted after they'd started driving. She groaned of coarse he would ask.

"He was annoying and cocky with an infuriating accent and he was kind of evil." She told him, Enzo laughed letting his hand hang out the window.

"I really am your type, so why did you break it off with this dashing rouge?" He asked, Caroline looked over at him as if to say "really?" Before answering.

"We never dated, we just... he chased after me a lot, and it was nice to feel like for once someone chose me. We only even slept together once, and I made him promise to leave and never come back before I'd even admit that I liked him. Wow, why am I telling you this, it's so none of your business?" Caroline veered off from spilling the whole story about how she loved who Klaus could be in those rare peaceful moments, but the man he was when things went wrong... she could never love that part of him, and loveing someone is about loveing all there parts.

"Sounds like a tosser, no real man could ever be chased off so easily." He teased, she rolled her eyes ignoring his comment and the smile it brought.

"So... killed anyone interesting lately?" She asked once the silence had stretched on for almost an hour.

"No. I haven't killed anyone since Tripp thank you very much. I'm on a strict catch and release diet." He informed her, that shocked her quite a lot.

"Why?" She asked, he tilted his head at her as if she of all people should know.

"Dead bodies equals a trail, and unnecessary risk. Not to mention everyone has someone who'll miss them remember." He answered, that struck home, he had actually listened to her and stopped killing people just because she'd asked.

"Thank you Enzo." She said quietly, he didn't look away from the window, but he smiled.

"You get over Stefan yet?" He asked as if that were the logical next step in the conversation.

"Ugh! Really Enzo!? Every time I start to like you, you have to turn around and be such an ass. I never even said that I liked him!" She countered, he scoffed leaning over to giver her a look of full on skepticism.

"Please you might as well have had Stefan and Caroline forever in little hearts on your binder gorgeous." He told her, she huffed pretending to focus on the road.

"He asked me why." She whispered, she wasn't sure why she was telling him, but she had to tell someone.

"Why what?" He asked unable to fathom why anyone would ask such a stupid question when confronted with Caroline's affections.

"Why I liked him." She elaborated, he shook his head at the notion.

"What an idiotic question, if it were me I'd be asking how I could get that back, and how I could have been so dense as to miss it in the first place." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She looked over at him in awe so long she had to swerve back onto the road.

"How do you do that? It's like sometimes you're this really amazing guy that I completely want as my friend, and other times you are an insensitive ass!" She was baffled, he was so sweet sometimes and it scared her because Klaus had been like that too. She didn't want to fall for a man who would only hurt her.

"I am unwaveringly who I am gorgeous, and I came on this trip as a favor, so be nice." He countered, she huffed focusing on driving. Enzo slumped down in his seat, he shouldn't have been so forward, so to hide his embarrassment he feigned sleep.

Caroline kept looking over at him, he was hot she couldn't deny that. He had stopped killing people, even if it was just because a hunter almost killed him, and he had such deep chocolate brown eyes. It was kind of a nice change, she was so sick of blue eyed boys.

Her eyes kept flicking down to that patch of facial hair, she just wanted to scritch at it. She wondered if it would tickle the way Klaus' had. Oh God was she really thinking about kissing him? Did that bother her? She looked over at him and he caught her eye flashing her a smile. No it didn't really bother her.

She bit her lip watching him for a minute out of the corner of her eye before reaching out and resting her hand gently over his. His breath hitched and his heart skipped, but he made no outward indication that he was awake. After a few seconds when she hadn't pulled away he turned his hand over in hers twining their fingers together, and making Caroline smile.

She didn't know how she felt about Enzo, but she wanted to give him a shot. She wanted to be happy, and despite her better judgment being around him made her happy. She deserved someone who would be there for her over all his other stupid obligations. She deserved to be someone's first priority.

His hands were rough, calloused even which was rare for a vampire. She wondered if it had come from before his turn, but she didn't dare ask and break the moment. He was so warm and holding his hand made her feel good. She didn't think she'd held hands with someone she cared about in a long time. She never took it slow enough to enjoy the way simple touches made her heart skip. This time she would take it slow.

Enzo was practically vibrating in his seat his heart was hammering so loud. He knew she could hear it, but he hadn't been with a woman for seventy years. Sure he'd had a few dalliances with some witch girls and the like, but not like Caroline, not with a real woman.

He of coarse was showing none of it, but having her soft delicate hand in his was the most intimate thing he'd done in decades. He'd only ever held Maggie's hand, before her it never seemed important. Since his imprisonment though he'd realized the significance of slight touches.

She left her hand in his for the rest of the drive and he never made a single comment about it. He just traced his thumb over the back of her hand absently on occasion. She was glad he hadn't called her out on it. She couldn't give him an answer if he'd asked if it meant more, because she didn't know yet.

"Darnisha's? Tell me this isn't were Niya resides." He piped up as she pulled into the restaurant. She rolled her eyes, but still hadn't released his hand.

"No, she works at Niya's Cerio, but google maps doesn't know where that is, and I can't find an address anywhere, so we're stopping for directions, and lunch. Apparently they serve delicious gumbo here." She explained, he chuckled giving her hand a squeeze.

"Don't you think we could have acquired better directions further in gorgeous?" He asked, she blushed at his nickname now that she was holding his hand. Oh God what was she twelve, focus Caroline.

"Maybe, but I want to spend as little time actually in town as possible." She told him, he looked at her for a moment in silence.

"So you're trying to avoid bumping into your ex?" He pointed out observantly, she groaned in defeat releasing his hand.

"Yes, now don't rub it in or you can walk home." She told him getting out, he smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it love." He said as if he was actually offended. She scoffed.

"You're paying." She told him, he laughed following her inside.

"Hi ya'll!" A peppy mocha skinned woman with huge tits greeted them. Caroline groaned, why did women like that have to ware shirts that were unbuttoned practically to there navel?

"Hello gorgeous, what's good here?" He asked as she lead them to a seat.

"Oh everything's good hun, but our gumbo's to die for!" She flirted touching his arm, Caroline found that it actually bothered her.

"Told you." She mumbled, he smirked pulling her chair out before sitting down.

"Now gorgeous you don't happen to know how to get to Niya's cerio by chance because we're helplessly lost?" He asked, pinning her with that sexy look he had. She beamed putting her hand on his shoulder when he sat down.

"Oh that's in the quarter sweety, it's a straight shot, if you get to Antonio's ya went too far." She told him, he flashed her a smile.

"Perfect, I think I'll pop of for a drink before dinner, what do you say... Tasha?" He asked his eyes dilating, Caroline groaned grabbing his wrist as he got up.

"Don't leave a body." She told him firmly, he smiled taking her hand in his which also took it from his wrist.

"I told you before gorgeous, I'm on a strict catch and release diet." He reassured her, she rolled her eyes, the name didn't have as much pull when he used it on every girl he saw. She flagged down another waitress and ordered them both gumbo. She got a long island, and ordered him a burbon.

A pair of large warm hands slipped over her shoulders gently. She smiled despite herself, she wanted to be mad at Enzo, but he was just so hot. She covered one of his hands with hers.

"Did you have to... Klaus!" She gasped shifting away from his touch with a start.

"Who were you expecting sweetheart?" He asked smirking at her and stealing Enzo's chair. He started sipping at his bourbon too.

"Not you, why are you even here?" She asked a little panicked now, the whole point of bringing Enzo was to avoid this. He looked so good, maybe a little more haunted, but sexy. Kind of scruffy though, she liked that Enzo actually cared about his appearance. Klaus always seemed to just look adorably ruffled.

"I live here love, you're the one visiting." He pointed out, Enzo came out of the back and saw a sandy haired man sitting with Caroline. He'd known she was jelous when he'd flirted with the waitress to get information, but he hadn't thought she would pick up another man.

"And who's this gorgeous?" Enzo asked putting his hands possessively on her shoulders, Caroline groaned, this wasn't going to go well.

"And who the hell are you?" Klaus asked, Caroline held her hands up.

"Enzo, this is Niklaus Mikaelson, my ex. Klaus, this is Enzo, be nice." She said pointedly to each party. Klaus finally tore his glare away from Enzo who still had his hands on her. She found it oddly reassuring.

"I wasn't aware we'd ever stopped whatever it is that we were." Klaus told her, Caroline sighed reaching up and covering Enzo's hand with her own unconsciously. When Klaus' gaze drew her attention to it she dropped her hand like she'd been burned.

"Oh my God, we were never anything Klaus, we slept together once and then you never called, and yes I told you to get out of my life, but that was so I could get on with living it and I am. Come on Enzo let's just go. We shouldn't be wasting time anyway." Caroline said, Enzo was smirking like he'd just won something.

"You're right, no time to dawdle gorgeous." He said reaching his hand out to help her up. She took it and let him pull her up.

"What is it you're in town to get sweetheart?" Klaus asked getting up stopping only long enough to compel a waitress instead of paying.

"Really Klaus, it's nothing okay, just leave us alone please." She pleaded, Klaus smiled leaning in towards her until she could feel his breath fanning her cheek.

"This is my town sweetheart, I could help you." He told her, she rolled her eyes leaving him behind. He was in full on testosterone overload whith Enzo around.

"I think we got it covered mate." Enzo countered, Caroline just kept walking out to her car.

"What your car in the shop, had to ride bitch?" Klaus chided Enzo quietly, not quiet enough, but at least he was trying. Enzo for his part just smiled walking over and opening Caroline's door for her. Thankfully Klaus had his own car to stalk her in.

"He's a real charmer." Enzo said as they drove towards the quarter.

"When he wants to be he's actually very nice, it's the rest of the time that's the problem." She explained, he reached out hesitantly and took her hand with a reassuring squeeze. She smiled twining them together.

"Good thing he didn't stick around then." Enzo offered, she shook her head.

"Thank you for coming, even if you are butting heads with Klaus like a teenage boy. Also do you have to call every woman you see gorgeous, it's usually not true, and it's disgusting!" Caroline huffed, she hadn't meant to scold him, but it really bothered her.

"Well I can always stop if it makes you jealous gorgeous." He offered, she rolled her eyes pulling her hand away under the pretense of steering.

"No! It doesn't make me jealous, just nauseated." She snapped way to quickly, he smirked knowing he was right again.

"Then it shouldn't bother you... gorgeous." He added at the end like a punctuation, she growled. There was no way she was admitting that.

"I take it back you're an ass and you should have stayed home!" She barked steadfastly ignoring the way he was looking at her.

"Hit a nerve have I?" He teased as the pulled into a parking spot.

"Ugh, shut up Enzo." She snapped getting out, Enzo laughed following her out.

**Pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The accent is supposed to be Cajun, like Gambit in the X-Men comics, I don't know if I like the phonetics, but I hope you like the chapter! **

They walked in Klaus not far behind and the woman behind the counter looked up as the door chimed.

"Hello der, what can I do for ya?" She asked with a cajun draw. Enzo smiled and Caroline could just tell he was going to be a dick.

"I'm lookin for an artifact gorgeous... this one." His eyes flicked to Caroline when he said it, she rolled her eyes letting him show her the etching.

"Niklaus, you are nod welcome here!" She hissed without so much as looking at the picture. He flashed over to her snatching the image.

"Niya give her what she needs or I'll snap your neck!" He growled, she looked down at the picture and laughed despite Klaus being in her face.

"Dat must be summoned from de under world, kill me and you'll never find it. If you want it you'll release Marida!" She ground out, Klaus grabbed her by the neck choking the life out of her.

"Klaus!" She yelled grabbing him and throwing him back, he growled meeting her eye.

"I will never release Marida, she tried to kill my child!" He hissed, Caroline deflated looking up at him desperately her hands still on his arms.

"Please Klaus, without it Bonnie's stuck in a crazy pocket hell forever." She pleaded, Enzo watched while she distracted Klaus moving to stand beside Miya.

"Where is she?" He typed out on his phone, she took it and pulled up a map circling where they were keeping her, Enzo nodded and left.

"She will kill Hope, I'd sooner kill her, I have other witches you don't need her!" Klaus countered, Caroline shook her head.

"It's held in the underworld by one of her ancestors, it has to be summoned by one of her bloodline." She explained, Klaus shook his head, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't do that.

"Caroline... I can't." He said feeling guilty and deflated, she shook her head.

"I know, because I was never the most important thing to you, or Tyler, or Matt, or Damon, or anyone. My God if you had just left me alone she wouldn't even know we knew you, and this would have gone fine. So here we are again, with you messing up, and me getting hurt. Come on Enzo let's just go." She yelled, he cringed, but then they both realized Enzo was gone.

"Where is Enzo?" She asked, Niya smiled at her like she knew something.

"He jusd lefd." She said with a shrug, ugh, Caroline already wanted to kill this woman.

"He probably went back to the stupid hotel." Caroline lied knowing he didn't have anywhere to go, so he was either at Klaus' rescuing some witch he didn't know, or he'd just gotten board and wandered off.

"Let's go make sure." Klaus offered, worried that he would have to kill Caroline's friend.

Caroline lead him around as long as she could before ending up back at the car.

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if your friend liberated my prisoner I'll kill him, so are done stalling me?" He asked, Caroline sighed about to admit it when she saw Enzo sauntering up.

"Whee the hell have you been?" She asked when she saw him, he held up the artifact.

"Getting this so we can get out a this town gorgeous." He told her with a grin, Caroline went wide eyed, he'd actually done it. He was favoring one side, and had dried blood on the holes in his shirt, but he had it. She ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my God thank you Enzo!" She gasped, he smiled wrapping his arms around her and burrieing his face in her golden tresses.

"Any time goldielocks." He whispered, she smiled againt the hollow of his neck, she fit so well against him, she almost didn't want to let him go. She sighed backing away from him.

"Thank you. Let's go home." She said again her hands still on his arms and giving them a gentle squease before relesaing him.

"What did you do!?" Klaus yelled grapping Enzo and throwing him into a wall. She heard his rips break as he slumped to the ground.

"Klaus stop!" Caroline yelled rushing in front of Enzo, he flashed her a smile ingoring the pain.

"You've killed her, she's an expert in curses, Hope will be dead by sun up!" He screamed sidestepping Caroline and grabbing him by the throat and crushing down. Enzo was still smiling as he slammed his fist right though Klaus' chest and grabbing his heart.

"Gah!" Klaus screamed his grip on Enzo's throat falling lax, Enzo pulled his hand away.

"Have you ever had someone dig their fingers through your heart? It hurts, trust me. Now you're an origanal, so I don't know if ripping your heart out will kill you, but I know it'll hurt. Yes I took Marida, but I'm no fool, I turned her. No more magic if she's a vampire. I'm sorry I had to take it that far, but at least she can go home to her family, and you have no reason to hunt us down. Now leave unless of coarse you want to stick around and talk about Hayley and Camile, and all your other daliances mate!" He told him forcefully ripping his hand from his chest. Enzo hoped he listened, because he wasn't sure that was a trick he could repeat. Klaus fell to the ground looking between them before storming off without a word.

"Oh my God Enzo! Are you okay?" Caroline asked rushing to his side. He collapsed against her breathing hard now that Klaus was gone.

"Right as rain goldielocks." He told her, she practically drug him to the car. He sunk into his seat with reliefe and Caroline hurried to the other side.

"It sounded like he broke one of your ribs." She whispered reaching over to wipe blood from his cheek.

"Six actually, it's not the first time for that though." He told her leaning his seat back like it was no big deal. Caroline reached in back opening her cooler and grabbing a blood bag.

"Here, drink something." She told him holding it out, he cringed away from it.

"No thanks gorgeous." He turned it down, which irked Caroline, he needed to heal.

"What is your problem with bloodbags?" She asked a little more forcefully then she'd intended.

"I spent seventy years staring at them while I was drained, and drugged and cut open. They don't exactly wet my apitite." He told her dryly, she kept her eyes sheepishly on the road. Of coarse he wouldn't like them, that's why he bit people, how could she be so stupid?

"Fine, here! You're no good at keeping me awake for the drive if you're unconcious the whole way." Caroline told him holding her wrist out to him. He looked at it confused for a moment while she explained away the nice gesture. He took her had gently leaning to the side so she wouldn't have to stretch.

She looked over at him while he studied her to be sure if she'd meant it. When she only smiled he put his lips to her wrist for a kiss before sinking his fangs into her as delicately as he could. She moaned surprised at how good it felt, but before she could be embarassed he moaned too. She was like ambrosia, he'd never tasted anything so sweet, she squeased his hand trying to focus on the road. His other hand found it's way to her thigh.

He hardly realised he even did it, and she didn't stop him, as his fingers soothed absent paterns over her leg trailing fire in their wake. Her eyes started to drift closed and her foot lifted off the gas as his hand inched higher. He was lost in her, too far gone to notice them drifting to the other lane, until a horn blaring pulled them both out of it.

Caroline gasped pulling her hand back to swerve out of the way. Enzo noticed just how close his hand had gotten to her sex, but made no move to remove it. He just laid back rubbing her thigh with his thumb.

"Thanks love." He mumbled closing his eyes, after Caroline's heart stopped racing she realized Enzo was gently messaging her leg, and it felt great. She also notice the quirk in his lips every time an involuntary moan escaped her own.

"Fine, I get jelous when you flirt with other women are you happy now!" Caroline burst out, he opened his eyes a little confused at where that had come from, but happy that she'd admitted it.

"Then I'll stop." He swore, she blinked a few times a little shocked that it had worked.

"Really?" She hardly whispered the disbelieving question, he smiled closing his eyes again.

"You have my word." He told her his fingers brushing over the zipper of her too tight jeans. Her heart fluttered, and she got ready to slap his hand away, but it went back to the somewhat safer leg massage.

Caroline yawned from the passangers seat, half way they'd switched since he had mostly healed, and Caroline must have fallen asleep. She was leaning on Enzo's shoulder with his arms around her gently stroking her hair. She snuggled closer not wanting to move.

"You're home gorgeous." He whispered turning the car off, she groaned otherwise ignoring him. He chuckled flashing out of the car and over to her side. He opened her door and scooped her up into his arms like she weighed nothing at all.

"Mm, are you carrying me to bed?" She asked somewhat incoherently, she'd been up for almost twenty four hours before she'd traded with Enzo.

"Yes I am, no go back to sleep goldielocks." He whispered back pushing the door open with his foot. She snuggled into his chest.

"You're so sweet." She told him, he just chuckled dipping down to open her door. He wasn't surprised to find her dorm empty, Elena was probably off with Damon now that her memories were back.

"Ugh, no one's ever here, even when we save Bonnie she won't be here. She'll be off with Jeramy, and I still won't have anywhere to go." She was mumbling, and he couldn't tell if it was in her sleep or if she'd meant for him to hear, but he had.

"I'm here gorgeous." He promised laying her gently on her bed. He could have laid next to her, but he wasn't sure she would be okay with that, so instead he sat beside her bed and held her hand. She snuggled against his warm hand like a life line and didn'g stir again. Enzo fell asleep easily his cell had been much worse.

Caroline woke up feeling rested, and warm. She stired and realized she was holding someone's hand off the side of her bed. She sat up on her elbow looking over to see who it was and found Enzo on her floor asleep.

"Enzo?" She wasn't sure why he'd stayed, it was nice to wake up and have someone there though.

"Mm- Morning... you even wake up gorgeous." He said mostly to himself tucking a strand of her ruffled hair back into place. She groaned frantically soothing her hair down with her free hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, he held up the hand that she still had a hold of.

"You didn't want to wake up alone." He answered as if him staying was the only solution.

"Didn't you want to go home and you know sleep in your own bed?" She asked, he cocked an eyebrow at her getting to his feet.

"I haven't actually had time to get a home. Between trying to bring Damon back, and now Bonnie, and my only mate staying in Mysticfalls, I've just been using hotels." He told her, she was stunned, how could he not have found a house or at least an apartment.

"Well then you can stay here until you do, hotels are gross, and so not a home." She told him, he smirked stepping into her space as she stood up.

"Are you asking me to move in with you gorgeous?" He questionded with a wink, she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, really? No, I was being nice. If you don't want to stay then go away." She told him, he softened holding her gaze close enough that if she leaned in she could have kissed him.

"And what what do I do when the infamous Bonnie Benette returns?" He asked, his voice a low rumble while his breath tickled her cheek.

"She wouldn't stay anyway, I haven't spent more then three nights here with both of them." She whispered, he reached out tucking back a strand of her hair before leaning closer.

"I supose I could be persuaded to stay." He breathed the words his lips nearly touching hers. She couldn't bare it anymore, she leaned in and kissed him. He groaned wrapping one arm around her waist while the other craddled her head against him.

She moaned tangling her fingers in his hair and nipping at his lower lip before soothing it with her hot wet tongue. He tasted like mint and burbon, and he felt like heaven with the hard plains of his body pressed against her. She tasted like strawberry honey lip balm, with a hint of something tart, maybe apples.

Whatever it was it had him hooked, she was all soft curves, and sexy moans. He leaned in deepening the kiss, but she moved her hand to his chest pushing him away weakly. He stopped none the less.

"Wait Enzo, I don't..." She started pauseing only to catch her breath, Enzo scowled stealing himself for rejection, which he was not good at.

"I don't wanna move too fast, I... I really wanna give this a shot, and every time I jump in head first I get hurt, so can... can we just take it, like really, really slow? Like training wheels slow." She pleaded, Enzo actually laughed he was so relieved.

"I'm in no hurry love, we've got an eternity after all." He answered leaning his head against hers. She smiled moving to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"Good, because we're not dating, not until we've had an actual date that doesn't involve killing someone, or saveing someone from the dead." She told him, he chuckled rubbing her back lightly.

"Well that asking an aweful lot gorgeous." He teased, she giggled backing up to smack him in the chest.

"Shut up, now I need a shower so don't rifle through my things." She ordered, he smirked quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked picking up her loofa with just his pointer and middle finger while she got her shower stuff together.

"No, ugh this is gonna be worse then living with Damon!" She groaned taking her loofa back and rushing towards the bathroom. Enzo watched her go and began almost imediatly rifeling through her things.

As predicted Elena hardly ever showed up, she was busy with Damon, and damage controle with Liam. Shockingly Enzo was actually an amazing roomate, he got coffee in the morning, and didn't seem to actually have any things. He only owned like two shirts.

"Hungry?" Enzo asked as he walked in holding a bag, and two cups of coffee.

"Mm, what is it?" She asked pulling her socks on, and grabbed the towel off the bed.

"Chocolate muffins." He told her tossing it at her, she caught it easily opening the bag.

"Ooh, my favorite." She said taking one out, he laughed bringing the coffee over.

"I remember." He told her holding her coffee out to her, that was after all why he'd gotten them. They were far too sweet for him.

"Thank you." She grinned pulling him down into a kiss, he set his coffee down blindly and dipped to one knee to be at her level. Their tongues clashed tasting of chocolate and coffee while Enzo's hands roamed over every inch Caroline allowed. Caroline dipped her hands under his shirt relishing the heat of his hard muscular back.

He leaned forward laying her back on her bed swinging one leg over her while his hands slipped down her sides. She moaned raking her nails down his back loving the way he touched her. He groaned leaning into her so she could feel exactly how up for this he was. As his fingers found her bare skin his phone rang.

"They'll call back." Enzo growled ignoring it when Caroline tried to pull away. She put her hand on his chest.

"It could be important." She told him, he groaned sinking back to let her up.

"You better be dieing mate!" Enzo snarled, Damon's laugh echoed from the phone.

"What's got you all wound up?" Damon asked, Enzo shook his head covering the phone.

"This clearly could have waited." He whispered to Caroline, who bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

"I was sort of in the middle of something Mate, did you need me?" He asked grabbing Caroline around the waist as she tried to walk away and pulling her onto his lap. She stifled a giggle clutching onto him.

"Just wanted to let you know they're bringing BonBon back tonight. Figured we could hit the bar before the water works start, Ric's coming too. Stefan opted out so he could try and patch things over with barbie, who you might even get a chance to hit on if you show." Damon told him, Caroline slapped her hand over her mouth as she failed not to laugh.

"Are you with someone?" Damon asked, Enzo looked up at her with a questioning stare, she shook her head.

"Just lunch, cute little co-ed named Carol, she's got a lovely clavical." Enzo teased nipping at her collar bone, Caroline tried not to smile as she smacked him.

"Well finish eating and meet us down at the bar." Damon told him, Enzo leaned over looking at the clock.

"It's hardly ten mate, why so early?" Enzo asked holding the phone away while she kissed his neck sucking on the tender flesh. He knew he'd have a mark, but he enjoyed it, he might even keep it from healing for a while.

"Ugh, Elena said something about needing more quantity time with Caroline, she already left." Damon told him while Enzo returned the favor by nipping at her neck and marking her pale skin.

"What!" Caroline gasped hopping off his lap in a state of panic.

"Sorry mate, I gotta go, the boyfriend just walked in. I'll be round in a bit." He said hanging up, Caroline grabbed his other shirt from over by bonnie's bed and stuffed it into her drawer.

"You have to go, oh my God I'm so glad you don't have any stuff. What do you even do with your old clothes?" She asked, he chuckled of coarse she would tell him to get out and then ask him a question.

"I just leave it where ever I get the new outfit. I'll see ya tonight gorgeous." He told her grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him so he could kiss her. She melted into him with a little moan.

"You are way too good at that, out!" She told him slapping his ass, he laughed hartily as he left. Less then two minutes later Elena showed up.

"Do you even attend classes?" Caroline asked, Elena blushed looking sheepish.

"Yes, most of them, look I know I've been kind of off in Damon world, but..." She started, Caroline held her hands up to stop her closing the gap and lowering her hands onto Elena's shoulders.

"Elena, you don't have to explain, you're happy, I'm happy. And don't tell Damon I said this because I'll deny it, but I'm glad you two are back together. I'm firmly on team Damon now. You're just better together okay, and maybe I get the appeal of being someone's whole world." She mumbled the last part. Damon wasn't so different from Enzo, well Enzo was nicer and less of a pig, to her at least, but still they had some similarities.

"Wow, what changed your mind?" Elena asked, Caroline sighed unwilling to admit the real reason.

"Really, you were willing to go through drowning like a hundred times just to get the memory of him back, and as much as I'd love to write that of on insatiable ceriosity, that wasn't what it was. Even when you didn't know the real him you knew you had to get it back. If that's not true love what is?" She told her, Elena smiled going over to Caroline's dresser.

"Well good, because you're my best friend, and the Damon hate was really hard. No more bad memories, tonight Bonnie's coming back and today we're going to get drunk and go to the beach party. Maybe you can even hook up with some cute shirtless boy." Elena teased opening her drawer before looking over at her with this confused look that made Caroline realize she'd opened the drawer she'd hidden Enzo's shirt in.

"Isn't this Enzo's?" Elena asked, Caroline thought her head might explode. She didn't want to tell Elena about her and Enzo yet, or maybe ever. Having him all to herself was just too good. She got all the perks of a sexy, sweet, and often dangerous boyfriend without all the guilt and hassle from her friends.

"What, no! Well yes technically, he left it in my car after our stupid road trip to New Orleans. I forgot I even had it." Caroline lied, Elena eyed her suspiciously, Caroline Fobes did not forget things like that.

"Are you sleeping with Enzo?" She asked, both shocked and a little apalled, Enzo could be nice, but he'd killed a lot of people too. Not that she could talk Damon was far from inocent.

"What? No! God Elena, it's a shirt. He left it in my car, it's not like I have his boxers stuffed in there!" Caroline countered, this time it was mostly true. She wasn't actually sure what kind of under things Enzo wore if any, but Elena just laughed.

"You should get it back to him, he wares these kinds of shirts all the time, it's like damon and those rediculous v-neck varvados shirts." She teased dropping the shirt, Caroline laughed too, though more out of relief that the subject was dropped.

"That was the plan, come on let's go party." Caroline said with her best excited grin, though to be honest she would have rather spent the morning with Enzo, which was new and exciting.

Enzo was leaning on his pool cue drinking and being board while Ric took his turn, when his phone vibrated. Hanging out with them was a mundane kind of fun, but he didn't think it was worth interupting his morning activites so he could do it. He pulled out his phone discreatly finding a message from Caroline.

"Elena brought me to some stupid beach party, and she keeps introducing me to guys. I swear it's like she's my pimp. How many inexperianced frat jerks can I turn down before she figures out I'm not even a little interested?" He read, he smirked, but kept himself from laughing lest he draw Damon's attention.

"Damon's got us in a dingy bar drinking and playing pool, your's sounds more appealing from where I'm standing gorgeous." He told her via text, he got another while Damon was shooting.

"Well I did get to ware my new bikini." Was all it read, but attatched was a picture of Caroline in just a slip of purple fabric. He swallowed hard slipping his phone into his pocket to keep his dick in line.

"That's it mate, this bar has no sexy waitresses or drunk co-eds, what's a guy supposed to eat. I say we head down to one of those selatious collage parties. Last time I attended I got the pleasure of kill a vampire hunter." Enzo coaxed, Ric groaned holding both hands up.

"Oh no, I am not that teacher, the one who gets drunk with his his students and ends up getting fired for misconduct." Ric told him, his phone buzzing, he pulled it out with a boyish grin.

"Though maybe you two should go." Ric offered, Damon quirked a brow at him.

"Why is you witch doctor beckoning you?" Damon teased, Ric groaned at his antics.

"Yes if you must know, and if you insist on being a dick I might just go." Ric chided, Damon chuckled clapping Ric on the shoulder.

"Go on, I could use a snack." Damon told him, Enzo grinned glad that they'd be going so he could see that bikini in person.

"Right, or maybe Elena will be there." Alaric teased setting his cue down and grabbing his coat.

"Like you can talk." Damon called after him, Enzo rolled his eyes hurrying out after Ric.

"So are you gonna explain why that hasn't healed yet?" Damon asked flicking the mark Enzo had forgotten about on his neck.

"What?" He asked feigning inocents as he touched his neck struggling not to grin.

"Your snack gave you a hicky, what are you twelve? It's just strange it's not healing." Damon told him, Enzo shrugged, it was a pretty easy trick.

"Depressed healing is easy, and it keeps humans from getting suspicious mate, you should give it a go." Enzo skirted around the lie. Damon gave him a look, but didn't push it.

"Oh my God really, don't ever touch me again, infact never touch a woman like that without her permission ever again!" Caroline compelled one of the frat guys, Enzo couldn't stifle his laugh at her bikini backfire.

"Lose something gorgeous?" Enzo asked scooping up her disguarded top he asumed the frat boy had thrown. Caroline whirled around, and Damon veered off having no desire to be around topless barbie.

"Oh my God Enzo give me that!" Caroline gasped russing towards him. He held it up over his head with a wicked smirk.

"And why would I do that?" He asked while he held it away from her. She reached up with the hand that wasn't covering her clevage.

"Damnit Enzo, do you really want all these frat boys seeing my boobs?" She hissed, he chuckled leaning closer to her and making her blush.

"No, but I've been working hard to get you topless gorgeous, and I'm not quite ready to give that up." He whispered with a leer, she looked up at him desperately.

"Enzo... please!" She pleaded seriously, that was all it took to break his resolve. He dropped his hand slowly never breaking her gaze.

"As you wish." He breathed the words with reverence slipping the top into her waiting hand. She slid it on as discreetly as she could.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here, even if you are an ass." She said poking him in the chest. He smirked covering her hand with his.

"You enjoy it gorgeous, I best find Damon before he figures out your big secret." He teased, she slapped his shoulder as he backed away.

"It's yours too ya know!" She hissed, he chuckled wishing he could stay.

"I beg to differ love, I could care less who knows." He told her truthfully, she stuck her tongue out at him watching him go. He laughed leaving her with a wink.

**I always wondered if you could kill an original by blowing him to bitty bits or ripping his heart out, I mean it worked for other hybrids. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last one guys, tell me what you think.**

"Those two are getting offly chummy." Damon noted from his spot nuzzled against Elena's neck from behind with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled covering his hands with her own.

"They're kind of cute, and Caroline could really use a guy who would actually be faithful, plus he seems to really be trying not to kill people." Elena observed, Damon chuckled kissing her neck.

"He's a good guy when you give him half a chance, but he could do better then Barbie." He joked, Elena smacked his hands playfully.

"That's awful!" She chided, Damon laughed slipping his hand down her flat stomach.

"Fine they're adorable, happy?" He asked, Elena smiled craning over so she could kiss him.

"How did I know I'd find you two love birds fused together?" Enzo chimed in as he walked up, Damon flashed him a wolfish grin.

"So are you gettin' it on with Barbie or what?" Damon asked, ever the tactful one.

"No, wouldn't turn her away though, a seventy year dry spell really lowers the bar." Enzo said without so much as batting an eyelash. Damon scoffed at Enzo and his unscrupulous morals.

"Just don't lead her on if you're gonna break her heart. Caroline's had it kind of rough in the boyfriend department. Okay?" She told him seriously, Enzo's gaze flicked over his shoulder to where Caroline was now orchestrating the acquisition of ice.

"I would never dream of it." He said without a hint of sarcasm.

Caroline snuck away from the party, as much as she enjoyed the whole party planning, and drinking she was kind of sick of hanging out with humans. She found herself up on a bit of a cliff overlooking the lake. She laid back so she could see the stars, but the sound of light footsteps had her craning to see who was coming.

"I'd wondered where you'd snuck off to gorgeous. Elena wanted to remind you that we're poppin out to bring Bonnie back from the dead in... and hour and a half or so." Enzo told her as he got closer, Caroline smiled reaching one hand out to him.

"Plenty of time to star gaze." She told him as he took her hand slipping down to lay beside her. She moaned shifting over to lay on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers gently through her hair.

"Plenty of time." He repeated, she nuzzled into him with a genuine beaming smile.

"I love this, can we just stay here forever?" Caroline whispered, Enzo leaned over kissing the top of her head absently.

"If you're not apposed to desiccating, and really how bad could that be?" He asked, his voice not betraying his joke, she laughed slapping his chest playfully.

"Do you still love her?" Caroline asked after the silence stretched on for a while.

"Who?" He asked, even though he was sure he knew who she was referring to.

"Maggie, I mean how can I live up to that?" She clarified the last part was so quiet he nearly missed it even with his vampire hearing.

"I'll always love Maggie, she was my hope for decades, but I'm not in love with her if that's what you're asking. Really I hardly knew her, we talked almost every day, but almost exclusively about yours truly. I never had this with her, and I don't much mind." He told her, she smiled weakly, he looked down at her curiously.

"I'm nothing like her." She breathed yet another of her insecurities.

"In some ways, you certainly look nothing like her, though I find I prefer the way you look. You care though, not just about me, but about everyone. As much as I chastised you for trying to save Tom Avery, that was when I fell for you. Though you could do with someone to take care of you while you're busy saving the world." He told her, she bit her lip trying to hide her blush.

"Fell for me hu?" She pointed out, he chuckled nuzzling into her hair.

"Despite your opinion to the contrary I wouldn't start a real relationship without some deeper connection then you being absolutely gorgeous." He informed her, she giggled kissing his neck when she noticed the hicky she'd given him that morning.

"You're just full of surprises." She pointed out touching the mark gently before placing a kiss over it.

"I do have the unsemountable task of keeping you intrigued for all of eternity. How else would you suggest I do that?" He mumbled tilting his head back to allow her better access. She nipped at the hollow bellow his ear before trailing kisses down to his collar.

"Eternity hu?" She mumbled back her hand slipping under his shirt over the trail of coarse hair trailing down to his belt line her thumb tracing the delicious v that met a similar barrier.

"Or until you stake me." He answered driven to the point of distraction, she swung her leg over his waist that now had a wrap around it too.

"Well that's not going to happen." She promised, putting one hand on either side of his head so she could lean down at capture his lips. He groaned wrapping his arms around her his hands hot against the small of her back.

She ground her hips into the hard length struggling against the restraint of his jeans. He slid his hand under her wrap to pull the bow out of the string on her bikini bottom. She smiled against his incredibly talented lips lifting her hips so he could pull them off.

"You sure gorgeous?" He managed tucking the scrap of fabric into his back pocket. She nibbled his lip gently before flicking her tongue into his glorious mouth. He growled digging his fingers into her hips.

"Absolutely." She promised snaking her hand down to undo his jeans. She wrapped her hand around his surprisingly large cock. He groaned his head falling back against the ground.

"Caroline!" He hissed, as she sheathed him deep inside her. She mewled at the combined sensation of him filling her so completely and the sound of her name rolling of his tongue with such reverence.

He leaned up on one arm to hit the best position for Caroline. She whimpered leaning her head against his neck to stifle her moans. He bucked his hips up to meet hers as she rolled her own nice and slow. She wanted to savor every second with him.

"Enzo!" She gasped against his skin as he worked her over the edge. She leaned back ripping his shirt over his head before burying her face in his neck again.

"That's it love, cum for me." He purred bucking up to inhuman speed to keep her hovering at the edge until she fell again. She couldn't stifle her cries of ecstasy as he pushed her to heights she'd never even imagined until finally she bit him.

He growled biting her back, he spilled into her as the hot spice of her blood washed over his tongue. She was practically fly as she tasted the savory spice of him blinding her with bliss. She collapsed into him clinging to his bare chest.

"Wow!" She whimpered unclenching her hands from where her nails had raked down his back. He chuckled rubbing his hands over her back gently with a satisfied grin.

"I whole heartedly agree." He panted laying them back not caring that his back had been clawed.

"Mm, we need to get up before they come looking for us." Caroline groaned rolling off of Enzo, he shifted awkwardly to pull out his phone.

"We've got... four minutes. Maybe you're right." He admitted zipping himself up and grabbing his shirt from above his head. Caroline staggered to her feet holding a hand out to help him up.

"Mm, you're hair's a mess." She mused reaching out to fix his hair. He smirked taking her hands and bringing them to his lips.

"I love you Caroline Forbes." He told her honestly, she had to blink a few times to absorb what he'd said and how absolutely serious he was. It was terrifying, but it was also completely true. She couldn't say it back, not because she didn't feel it, but because it scared her how deep she was already.

She grabbed him by the collar pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. She poured every ounce of her love into her touch, making him melt into her with a groan. She pulled away her eyes still closed.

"If you ever leave me I'm gonna bury you here." She told him firmly, he laughed heartily soothing down her hair with one hand.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me now gorgeous." He promised, she took his hand letting him lead her back towards the party.

"Good." She whispered, he dropped her hand just as they found Elena and Damon.

"Where have you two been, we have to go?" Elena asked, Caroline groaned.

"I was tracking him down, guess where I found him... neck deep in a fricking blond! He's insatiable!" She chided, he caught her eye and winked making it hard fro Caroline not to laugh.

"You didn't kill her right?" Elena asked worriedly looking back at Enzo, Caroline felt a little offended on his behalf, he had been doing so well.

"No, she stumbled off perfectly alive and pleased with yours truly. Isn't that right gorgeous?" Enzo directed the question at Caroline.

"She'll live." Caroline answered, while they started heading towards Damon's Camaro.

Enzo yawned closing the door behind him quietly, Elena and Bonnie had both decided to stay at the dorm after she was brought back. Killing a psychotic witch sucker was apparently quite exhausting. Which left Enzo with no sleep in the last two days.

He locked the door heading over to Caroline's bed, she looked like an angle sleeping there. He kicked off his shoes, and pealed out of his clothes, leaving on just his boxers as he crawled in beside her. She moaned rolling over nuzzling into his side.

"I missed you." She mumbled, he smiled leaning down to kiss her goodnight.

"I missed you too gorgeous, and this damn bed." He whispered letting his eyes drift closed. Caroline woke up tucked in Enzo's arms with a smile. She ran her hand down his chest finding at least part of him awake.

She tucked her hand beneath his boxers, now that she knew exactly what he could do to her she only wanted it more. Even Klaus hadn't had all his tricks, Enzo quirked his brow as she dipped her head under the blanket. He groaned as she slipped her wet hot lips around him. He pulled the blanket back so he could tangle his fingers in her hair.

Despite the position of his hands he didn't push her down, he even tried not to thrust up while she swirled her tongue around him like a pro. She leaned back with a pop grinning up at him.

"Morning." She said with a coy little tilt to her head, her luscious lips wet and swollen from her task. Enzo rolled his head to one side to meet her gaze.

"Morning gorgeous." He growled pulling her up gently and pinning her under him. She giggled smacking his ass when he ignored her attempt to capture his lips.

"Tease!" She accused playfully, he bent down finally tasting those sweet lips. Their tongues clashed as his hands roamed over the thin barrier of soft cotton scraps. He smirked as he pulled back to kiss down her neck to her collar bone.

"You're the one who insists on wearing these ludicrous clothes to bed." He countered, she mewled impatiently bucking up into him.

"Just rip the stupid things!" She snarled, he flashed a wolfish grin as he snapped the scrap of fabric away from her body. Three hours later they were back where they started only naked.

"Mm, you're right. Sleeping naked is **way** better!" She mumbled against his shoulder. He chuckled running his hand down her side to her hips.

"I most ardently agree." He whispered as the door handle jiggled. They both shot up scrambling at vampire speed, Caroline had to grab her torn clothes and dig out new ones to ware.

"Caroline, why's the door locked?" Elena asked as she unlocked the door, Caroline looked full on panicked as the door opened. Enzo flashed behind the door as it opened struggling not to laugh. Caroline failed breaking out into an almost hysterical laughter.

"Um, are you okay Caroline?" Bonnie asked, she shook her head still laughing as she fell back onto her messy bed. She waved for Enzo to come out since she'd clearly blown her cover, and couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain. Enzo finally broke laughing as he joined her.

"You're terrible at being covert gorgeous." He laughed moving to sit beside her. Elena and Bonnie gaped at the two of them laughing and leaning on each other. It had been so long since they'd seen Caroline so happy, and they'd never seen Enzo like that.

"Are... are you two dating?" Elena managed to ask since she was the one who was the least shocked.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag so to speak." Enzo joked, Caroline twined her fingers with his.

"Hey we lasted... what almost two moths without anyone catching on, I think I managed covert pretty well." Caroline defended herself, Enzo wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Okay this is just weird, I wasn't even dead for six months and this happens. It's official I can never die again, because you guys all fell apart into insanity! You guys are very cute though." Bonnie told them, Caroline got up trying to fix her hair.

"Thank you, it's kind of a relief. Not that you guys were around that often to risk catching us." Caroline countered, Enzo got up to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"You lot don't exactly follow what I do, well go on, call Damon I can see you just itching to tell him he was right." Enzo directed to Elena, she laughed pulling out her phone to shoot him a text.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Bonnie's back, Elena's got her memories, I've got you. This may be the first time ever that we've all been happy at once!" Caroline noted, they all laughed at the truth in that.

"It won't be the last." Enzo promised, and you know what, he was right.

~THE END~

**I know I glossed over all the big stuff outside of their relationship, but this gives it a little more wiggle room with the actual plot from the show. Pretty please tell me what you think! Reviews are love!**


End file.
